


No one must know

by Octopus_porn



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bedannibal having the fun they deserve, Dom Hannibal, F/M, Smut, Sub but not too much bedelia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octopus_porn/pseuds/Octopus_porn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" No one must know "<br/>“ No one will if you stay quiet ”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one must know

**Author's Note:**

> I've not many thing to say except thank you Sannidings for being my "thinking paper" and thank you allaboutthatgillybox for correcting my shit.  
> This is my first bedannibal story and i hope i didn't butchered my babies too much. Sur ce,  
> enjoy

The first time it happened was during a conference,

She had caught his interest with her long burgundy dress, and her stoic electric blue eyes. There was something about her that was appealing him and he found himself talking to her rapidly.

_Bedelia,_

Her name was the only thing she gave him.

The first thing he noticed when he kissed her hand was that her nails were perfectly manicured and sharp.  _' Perfect for cutting a throat … or leave marks on my back '_  he couldn't help but think.

The second thing was that her voice, like her, was poised and assertive. She was oozing of confidence and he was even more tantalized and intrigued by her.

The last thing was that there was something else behind her cold gaze, something more feral, blazing and dark.

_'A volcano hidden in a glacier'._

Hannibal quickly discovered that on the top of being absolutely gorgeous she was intelligent and highly cultivated and he found himself enjoying talking with her even more. The fact that she wasn't afraid of meeting his eyes, staring straight back with the same confidence she had when she talked was making her yet more alluring.

He ask her for a dance and she accepted.

They waltzed in perfect synchronization, her eyes never leaving his and at the end of the dance his mouth came very near her ear to whisper

“Do you want do go somewhere more... private ?”

She simply smirked before following him.

 

They spent the rest of the evening in his hotel room where he found out that her nails were indeed very sharp. The next morning he woke up alone with a well handwritten note next to him

_' Thank you, for the night '_

 

*****************************

The next time was during a birthday party

She was wearing an high waisted, black leather skirt with a deep blue sleeveless shirt tuck in it and Hannibal felt his mouth water at her sight.

It was the first time they saw each other since the night they had shared three years ago. Hannibal immediately felt his desire for her come back. Bedelia gave him a faint lopsided smile when she saw him and the temperature of the room increased.

 

He wasn't the only one who hadn't forgotten their affair.

 

Hannibal was drawn to her as much as she was drawn to him and again, they rapidly found themselves in each other company. He stood close to her as the need to touch her and make her his crawled under his skin, making the tension boil between them.

His hand laid on her lower back , his thumb slowly drawing circle while they made their way toward some of their colleagues, increasing the pressure every time they talked to someone and his nose caught the distinctive smell of her arousal. It may has been three years but he remembered that smell like it was yesterday, a flash of hunger sparking in her eyes as she watched him lick his lower lip, as he remembered exactly how she tasted, he could see her eyes turn blacker as she excused herself. His self control simply disappeared, leaving the room to the urge to have her and he followed Bedelia.

Seven minutes later, she was up against the bathroom door, Hannibal in her and Bedelia, moaning huskily while staring at him said “ No one must know ”  with her claws gently gripping his scalp. He stroked her cheek before guiding her mouth to his neck as he said lowly “ No one will if you stay quiet ”

 

Twenty minutes later he walk out of the bathroom soon after her with a deep blue bruise on his neck and five red crescent on the nap of his neck. He tried to find her but it was like she evaporated , leaving him behind with only her first name and absolutely no clue of where he could contact her.

 

***************************

He had discovered her name by coincidence.

His current therapist had referred him to a certain Dr. Du Maurier, telling him that she would be able to help him better. Hannibal did some research on this woman, wanting to know more about her to see if she would be as helpful as he was told. After reading some of her articles he concluded that she was very brilliant and would be perfect for him. 

He almost choked on his wine when he saw a picture of her;

she and the blazing glacier that was Bedelia were the same person.

 

' Beautiful, highly clever and psychologist, a dangerous combination '

 

Two day after he find himself in her office for the first time. She was very professional but the movement of her lips mixed with her melodious voice was hypnotizing and his attention slowly drifted from the words to the way she pronounced them. If she noticed it, she didn't say a word about it and the end of his session arrived too quickly for his taste. She offered him wine which he accepted and as she was in front of the cupboard turning her back to Hannibal, Bedelia said, without noticing he was making his way toward her like a predator towards his prey

" If you want our session to be productive, you need to stop imagining my lips on you and start listening what I'm saying "

His hand found her hips making her jump a little before sliding his lips on the tender skin of her neck, making her shiver. He felt her struggle against him as she tried to remove his hand, but he trapped them between his.

She muttered, “ Hannibal you are my patient, we can't,” while his lips brushed her skin stopping at her ear as he murmured “No one has to know.” She turned around planting her eyes in his before grabbing his chin, her nails burying into his cheek to make sure he understood that she wasn't kidding.

He never found himself more attracted to her than right now, with her dark threatening glare and her claws ready to tear off his skin.

She corrected him with “ No one MUST know,” her mouth close to his, her grip hardening and he answer “ No one will ” before capturing her lips sensually.

 

Her hands trailed toward his scalp and they end up on the blue couch leaving behind them his shirt, her blouse, and their jackets.

 

****************** 

Hannibal came to her office expecting to find her injured or dead, but instead he got a glimpse of the darkness she had within her, the one he had saw behind her impassive stare the first time they met. Bedelia was sitting in front of Neal with blood, which wasn't hers, on her forearm, some drops on her face and on her body. He made his way toward her to grab her elbows gently, helping her stand up and he stared at her.

His therapist was bloody beautiful and that view was appealing to the beast within him .

He noticed how calm she was with her pupils slightly dilated, a lingering musky smells hit his nose which made him realized that she had enjoyed killing him. The urge to have her right now increased strongly, but he controlled himself wanting to make her admit it first. He could feel her shake slightly, the stress level probably still very high after being exposed to something traumatizing and he engulfed himself onto the breach in her wall that it had created. Hannibal was going to use her vulnerability to his advantage, but he knew he had to do it very carefully because even if she was wounded, she was still a tigress and what does an injured feline do in presence of a threat ? It attacks.

She eyed his every move as he executed them slowly on purpose to show her that he wasn't a danger and guided her to the bathroom with one hand settled on her hip and the other still on her elbow. They arrived and he stood close behind her, watching their reflection in the mirror while she took her white blouse off before cleaning her face and her hands. Both of his were on the sink, cutting her any escape as he asked 

“ Did you enjoyed it Bedelia ? Did you enjoyed taking his life ?”

She lifted her eyes, staring at him through the mirror before closing them when his nose skimmed her neck, he smiled when she panted as his tongue licked the drops still present on her throat before putting his mouth near her ear, while his hand snuck under her skirt and underwear to cup her groin .

“ I know you did Bedelia, you wouldn't be damp if it wasn't the case ”

He could feel her shake slightly again as she was fighting against herself, biting her lower lip hard her eyes still firmly closed. Hannibal demanded quietly

 “ Open your eyes.”

But she kept them closed, her breath ragging as he started rubbing her clitoris slowly before asking her again“ Open your eyes ?” and this time she opened them, the blue of her iris completely gone

“ Don't fight against what is within you Bedelia, it's in your nature and there is no need to feel ashamed of that. _”_

He nibbled her neck, his hand still laying on her cunt as she spoke, her voice hoarse

“I am not like you Hannibal, I am not a monster.”

“Yes you are, we all are. The difference is some of people choose to embrace it while others never know it was there or simply bury it ”

Hannibal removed his hand from under her skirt, and put it on her cheek gently after turning her around so he could speak to her directly. “I can help you if you ask me too ” he said , putting his other hand on her neck to check her pulse which was high but nothing worrying, his thumb drawing circles to sooth and show her that he was still not a menace.

 

He wouldn't kill her, not now.

 

Her eyes inked in his, gauging him searching for any trace of lie or threat and when Bedelia found none she finally answered “ Will you help me ?”

He smiled at her slightly before slowly replacing his hand on her pulse with his lips. Her hands ran up to his chest as she leaned against him, her forehead on his shoulder, her nose brushing his neck sending shivers down his spine.

He could feel her smirk a bit on his neck as he said “ Do you know that sex can be use as a therapeutic treatment ?”

She moved her face away to put her eyes in his again before saying “ Are you offering me a free therapeutic session, Hannibal ?”

He look at her, his hand slowly going under her white top to touch her soft skin as he answered “ Yes but only if you want to ” which made her roll her eyes before she calmly said “ If you want to fuck me, just ask me Hannibal but don't use false excuse ”

His hands slide higher to cup her round and perfect breast “ So is it a yes ?” and Bedelia watched his hands before sarcastically asking “ Does it look like a no to you ?”

 

That was the only answer he needed before offering her that unconventional therapeutic session.

 

*************************

It took a while but she had finally accepted his invitation to dinner under the only condition that it would be at her place.

She poured them red wine as he served them the “veal” and Hannibal couldn't help but notice how domestic that was. They sat in front of each other.

“ What is it ?”  
“ Tête de veau en sauce verte.”

Hannibal observed her sniffing the meat slowly before staring at him strangely and he was fifty percent sure that she was aware he was lying but if she knew she didn't say a word about it and instead added,  
“ It smells like a bonfire ”  
“ That's because I smoked the veal on a pyre of dry hay. It imparts a unique smoldering flavor to the meat and to the room.”

He watched her take a first bite and his pants became tighter as he heard her hum slightly. She gave him a burning look with a lopsided smile and he was now hundred percent sure she knew what she was eating. He realized that her palate was far better than he thought and he cursed himself for having once again, underestimated that Belladonna . But even with the knowledge of the particularity of the meat, she continued eating it without frowning and the fact that she was enjoying it didn't help him calm his growing erection.

They finished eating in a comfortable silence. While she put the last plate in the dishwasher he quietly walked behind her and she collide against him when she turned around

“ Did you enjoy the veal ?” he asked her, wanting to be sure that he hadn't misread the sign. She grabbed his chin , bringing his face closer to hers as he could feel her nails dig painfully into his cheek with a dangerous light in her eyes. Her voice was calm but sharp when she spoke “ Was it really veal ?”

He answered “ Yes ” and her claws entered deeper into his skin making him wince as she said “ Do. Not. Lie. To. Me. Hannibal. Do you think I'm stupid enough to not know the true origin of the meat ?”

He noted with satisfaction that he hadn't misread the sign but before he could try to speak she cut him “ I know you Hannibal, I know which sort of meat you prefer and I know this is no veal, but don't worry no one will know. You keep my secrets and I keep yours ”

Bedelia was radiating off a dark aura as her lips brushed against his and he found himself getting even more aroused wishing he could just take her right now, but she obviously wasn't done with him and he wasn't suicidal enough to try something, not when she was oozing of power and especially not when she could basically rip his cheek apart without a blink.

“ But do not even dare feeding me human without my explicit consent, if it happens again you are dead. And you know I'm perfectly capable killing you without leaving any trace. Did I make myself clear ?”

“ Crystal ” he stared at her intensely before asking “ You didn't answer me, did you enjoy it ?”

She smile coyly staring back at him with the same intensity and Hannibal felt a shiver run down on his back

“ It was delicious ”

That was too much for him and he crush his lips on hers as the blazing glacier Du Maurier made him step toward the kitchen counter to make him sit on it. She climb on him, straddling him, Hannibal took few second to admire her, she was beautifully incandescent and he know he wouldn't be able to kill her, not anymore, not when he had find in her an equal. Hannibal couldn't help to say “ Magnifique ” as his hand stroke her cheek almost tenderly while they stared at each other with her pelvic rubbing against his painful erection. He was reward by her very first genuine smile before she answered “ Merci ”, his surprise must have been visible because she add after kissing him again

“ Don't look so surprise Hannibal, I'm partially French so yes I can speak and understand it ”

“ You, my dear, are full of wonder ”

She nibbled his lips as one of his hand went on her hair , entangling his finger on her soft blond strands while the other slide under her red blouse to palm her left breast.

She moan “ Bedroom ” as his mouth play with her earlobe and he put her legs around his hips before carrying her, her mouth claiming his neck as he asked innocently exactly knowing where it was

“ Where is your bedroom ?”

She punished him by bitting his neck harder before saying “ I know you have already explore my house when i wasn't here so stop acting like you don't know where it is ”

Hannibal press her against a wall, her heels were on his adductor and he kissed her, smirking when Bedelia captured his lips between her teeth

“ You and I need to have a discussion about boundaries ”

He moved away from the wall still carrying her with one forearm under her ass and his hand unclasping her bra before putting it on her head again, grabbing her hair slightly.

“ Don't you dare dropping me or falling ” She warned him before capturing and sucking earlobe sensually, her icy armor melting into a volcanic eruption

“ I won't ”

 

They finally reached her bedroom and he lowered her on it , his body hovering on hers.

It took him seven minutes to undress her, thirty to subdue her entirely and the rest of the evening to make her shout his name

 

******************************

She came in his office, as unreadable and beautiful as ever. Hannibal offered her a place to sit but she declined.

“ I won't be staying long ”

He looked before asking, “ I'm curious, what couldn't wait until our next session ?”

They were both in the middle of the room, far from each other and he watch her choose her words with care, “ We don't have a next session-” she paused a little, her eyes deeply sticking in his “ I am no longer your therapist.”

 

He took a step toward her, not quite ready to give up on his psychiatrist yet. She step back slightly

 

“ May I ask why ?”

He look at her, cunningly maneuvering so she would end up blocked against his desk

“ I have reached the limit of my efficacy, I don't believe I can help you anymore.”

 

He took a step forward and she stepped back again.

 

“ Are you giving me a referral ?”

“ No, I am simply ending our patient-psychiatrist relationship.”

 

He took another step forward and she took another one backward , diving in his trap without realizing it

 

“ You tried to end it before.”

“ I am grateful for your persistence in engaging me after my attack. However, in light of everything that has happened with Will Graham,”

 

Two step forward, three backward

 

Bedelia was now closer to his desk and he could heard her voice shake a little as she continued “ I have begun to question your actions - particularly, your past actions with regards to me and my attack.”  
“ Did you share these questions with Jack Crawford ?” he asked, searching for something in her eyes as he quickly calculated that it would take her three steps to end up against his desk

“ No. And nor will I, I would look just as guilty as you but perhaps that is what you intended.”

“ What exactly am I guilty of ?”

“ Exactly, I cannot say... I've had to draw a conclusion based on what I glimpsed through the stitching of the person suit that you wear ”

 

Two big steps ahead, three backward and she was now snared between him and the wood.

 

Behind her worried stare, Hannibal saw her pupils dilating.

 _' Afraid but aroused, interesting '_ he thought before trapping her even more as she spoke again, her breath slightly shallowed and he could feel his desire for her crawl violently under his skin.

“ And the conclusion that I've drawn is that you are dangerous.”

He couldn't help but smile at her stormy eyes, which were more alive than ever and he struck back

“ But you like that otherwise you wouldn't be here ”

“ I am here only because you are intriguing me ”

“ And is it that same curiosity which led you to spread your legs for me ?”

He could see her eyes grew darker as rage crept out of her skin. The smell of her arousal mixed with her fury was intoxicating and he had to control himself to not claim her right there right then.

She tried to slap him but he caught her hand before turning her around with her arm loosely held on her back.

“ Don't lie to yourself Bedelia, you and I both know you are attracted to danger, It is thrilling you. You never fell more alive than when you took Neal's life ” he said in her ear as his free hand slid on her inner thigh and when hers tried to stop him he simply gripped it, firmly enough so she couldn't take it off but not enough to hurt her. They lifted her skirt before moving her wet thong aside to stroke her. “ This is one of the only things that could make you that wet ” he said while two fingers went into her, making her shut her eyes firmly as she panted “ Hannibal… ” her voice was husky and shuddered as she talked, trying to persuade him but probably also herself

“ No... I ”

His mouth nibbled her neck as his fingers start moving in her, his thumb on her bud following the rhythm. Hannibal could feel Bedelia shake as she battled against her desire and it made him even more determined to break her last reserve. He stopped his movement, smirking when she whined in frustration

“ Turn around and tell me that you don't want this anymore and I will stop ”

The only noise in his office was her jerky breathing

She didn't and instead said " Fuck you, you son of a..." Hannibal didn't let her finish, growling in her ear " Yes dear, but I am going to fuck you first."

He bent her on his desk, blocking her other arm on her back before ripping her thong making her grunt “ You just destroyed a 100$ ...” but the last of the sentence turn into a whimper as he slide the tip of his cock against her entrance.

“ Tell me how do you want me to fuck you ” he asked, wanting to made her subdue totally because he knew that deep down she wanted it, needed it , needed to lose the strong control she had over herself. He brushed his head against her opening slowly. It was painful, but oh delicious torture to not just take her right then and make her scream his name. It took him every ounce of self control to not indulge her, but he knew the price would be absolutely worthwhile.

“ You don't have to feel ashamed about wanting to be controlled sometime, no one will know ” he said as his free hand removed her hair from her face, so he could look at her

It took ten minutes before she spoke, finally giving up “ Hannibal I want you to take me like this ” He slide in her a little bit more asking “ Are you sure you haven't forget something Puikus ”. She grunted a “ Hannibal, i want you to take me like this NOW, please ”

His hand on her cheek, petting it while his little finger slide on her full lips as he said playfully “ Good girl ”. It earned him a deadly look with a strong bite on his second phalanx before she said “ Go to Hell ” which made him grin, amused

“ I will, but right now there is somewhere else I would very like to go”

Hannibal slide in her swiftly making her gasp at the sudden intrusion.

He gave her what she was craving as she gave him what he desired and at least, this time, his back remained free of scratches

 

*************************

“ You're optimistic I won't kill you ”

Hannibal, with only a towel wrap around his hips watched her put the gun next to her and with a smug she said " You could … but you won't ”

He swooped on her and strongly pushed her against the mattress before putting his hand around her neck, grasping it, but she kept staring at him coolly before saying

“ Go on Hannibal, squeeze my neck ” which infuriated him even more. He straddled her stomach, increasing his grip but she didn't move nor fight settling for smiling with a cool gaze as she simply stated.

“ You and I both know you can't kill me, not yet at least, not when I am the only person who is willing to help you ”

Hannibal freed her neck, highly impressed by her reaction, or more the absence of reaction. He pressed his hands on the bed, on each side of her head and his eyes left hers to wander on the light bruise already forming on it, she took advantage of his inattention to turn them over so she was now astraddle on him, her lips slightly curved upward rather mockingly. His hands slipped on her thighs slowly before settling on her hips his thumbs sneaking under her blouse to stroke the skin as hers lay on his chest while she sat on his stomach, installing herself comfortably.

He gazed or more admired his belladonna, feeling somehow proud of her

“ I'm leaving for Florence and I want you to accompanied me.”

“ Is it a request or an order ?”

Her hand went on his neck and he didn't move staying calm, simply answering

“ I don't think I'm in position of ordering you around ” making her smirk as her hand move onto his cheek.

“ Intelligent man.”

“ And even if I could kill you, I know you have been smart enough to leave a file with proofs of my culpability just in case ”

“ Don't worry, no one will know if you follow my rules ”

Her thumb rub his cheekbone softly, still smiling victoriously.

“ I got you Hannibal, you can't control me anymore ”

It made him realized that she and him were alike, when they were seeing a weakness they used it to destroy the owner or achieve their own purpose. They were predator and the only difference was that Bedelia was sly enough to hide it in sheep's disguise and he admire her for this.

His hands slid around her waist as she spoke again

“ And what could you give me that will make me follow you ?”

He removed his hands to put one of them behind his back to hold him up as he sat so his face was now at her level, his hand on her hips

“ Something that will sated your … curiosity ”

She tilted her head with a lift eyebrow still watching him with her palm on his naked chest.

“ Which is ?”

He put a strand of hair behind her ear before caressing the red mark on her neck softly, almost with tenderness.

“ Fake ignorance doesn't suit you Puikus ”

He left her neck alone and laid it on her chin, his thumb mapping out her mouth.

“ I know you want to see what's behind so I'm offering you an inside ”

Hannibal waited for her answer his digit drifting toward the inner side of her lower lips, grazing it as she seems to ponder, uncertain.

“ What is taking you so long to decide Bedelia ?” He asked her.

He could almost see the wheels turning fast as he tried to decipher what was going on in her complicated brain when she finally spoke after kissing his thumb.

“ I would leave everything behind, everything I built would be lost ”

“ I am the one wanted Bedelia, not you. You could go back to your life whenever you wanted ” He said which was half a lie because he wasn't sure he would be able to let her go without a fight if she decided to leave and that simple fact frighted him. Hannibal laid his last card on the table as he added with a playful smirk

“ There will be wine too ”

And it seems to make her made her mind because she smiled back

“ Do we have to hurry or is there time for ...” she didn't finish her sentence as she sensually took her jacket off. Her look burning him while she pulled her red blouse off just after. His eyes raked over her bust, the view of her black lace bra sent all the blood he had in his brain directly toward his cock making it harder for him to formulate a coherent sentence, which obviously amused her a lot because she murmured hotly in his ear with her breast pressed against his chest “ So do we have time or should I get back dressed and start packing ?”

Hannibal seemed to come back to earth and he quickly flipped her around as his hand slid under her skirt to take her thong off

“ Four hours, we have four hours until our flight ”

 

Four hours, five orgasms , a shower and his slashed back later they were now in the plane.

 

***************************

She never left his side and neither did he as they consume their fake marriage again and again.

Everyone knew about them, but neither of them cared

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you would like to read that story but from Bedelia's pov
> 
> Tête de veau en sauce verte - Veal head with a green sauce, it's a french recipe which is absolutely disgusting and i still don't understand how Bedelia could have eat that shit. To those who are curious about it, the green sauce is basically made of parsley, capers, pickels and shallot 
> 
> Magnifique - Beautiful  
> Merci - Thank you  
> Puikus - Beautiful in Lithuanian


End file.
